fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jet Wilkerson
Jet Wilkerson jest jednym z magów z Fairy Tail. Wygląd Jet jest młodym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma rozczochrane, blond włosy i zielone oczy. Ubiera się w białą koszule bez kołnierza, a do tego jasno brązową kamizelkę, czarne spodnie, które są owinięte zielonym pasem. Na rękach ma ciemno brązowe rękawiczki. Na szyi nosi zielony naszyjnik ze złotym medalionem. Zawsze ma przy sobie swoją Katane. Jako Smoczy Zabójca posiada ostre kły. Znak gildii znajduje się na jego klatce piersiowej po prawej stronie. Osobowość Jet jest bardzo społeczną osobą uwielbia przebywać i rozmawiać z ludźmi, daje mu to wiele szczęścia. Jego jedyną wadą jest jego lęk przed wężami. Wiedząc o tym że Kinana była kiedyś Cuberosem nawet z nią nie rozmawia. Jeżeli jego przyjaciel, bądź członek z gildii jest w niebezpieczeństwie nie zawahałby się zaryzykować życia żeby mu pomóc. Historia thumb|left|200px|Groundlion Jet został wychowany przez Groundliona, Smoka Ziemi. To on nauczył go magii Zabójców Smoków. Niestety, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zniknął 7 lipca X777 roku. Jet po zniknięciu Groundliona postanowił dołączyć się do jakieś gildii. Szukając wymarzonej gildii, którą była Fairy Tail Jet znalazł na swej drodze jajo, z którego wykluła się Korra. Od tego czasu wędrowali razem. Po 8 latach trafili do Fairy Tail, gdzie zostali mile przyjęci. Fabuła Magia i Umiejętności Magia Ziemnego Zabójcy Smoków: Jet posługuje się magia znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Groundlion. Magia ta pozwala Jetowi na włączenie elementu ziemi w jego ciało, zyskując wyłączne cechy, które najczęściej kojarzą się z Ziemnymi Smokami. Jest on w stanie wyprodukować ziemię z jego ciała i manipulować ją do ataków na jego przeciwników. Jet może kontrolować każdy z elementów znanych jako "Ziemne", w tym obiektów najbardziej solidnych. Jet potrafi również tworzyć z Ziemi różne bronie, a także pancerze. By zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi on zjeść ziemie, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może zjadać swojej własnej magii. Zaklęcia: *'Ryk Ziemnego Smoka' (Daichiryū no Hōkō): Jet "zieje" ostrymi kamieniami z jego ust w stronę przeciwnika. Kamienie te są w stanie przebić się przez budynki. *'Twarde Pięści Ziemnego Smoka' (Daichiryū no Gō Ken): Jet gromadzi Ziemie w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. Zaklęcie to jest bardzo skuteczne w walce wręcz. *'Młot Ziemnego Smoka:' Jet wykorzystuje ziemie, by stworzyć wielki młot, którym posługuje się w walce z przeciwnikami. Jest on w stanie zmienić rozmiar młota do woli, i uczynić go tak twardym lub miękkim, jak chce. *'Kamuflarz Ziemnego Smoka:' Zaklęcie to pozwala Jetowi łączyć się z ziemią, dzięki czemu może pozostać niewykryty dla większości przeciwników, jednak czar nie jest zbyt dobry przeciw Magom z silnymi zmysłami. Jet będąc połączony z ziemią może używać swobodnie swojej magii. Zaawansowane Techniki: *'Matka Ziemia: Wstrząs Ziemnej Kuli:' Potężna technika, która wykorzystuje dużą ilości magii. Jet łączy ziemie, którą produkuje, a także ziemie znajdująca się w jego otoczeniu, i wysłał ją do nieba, gdzie zmusza ją do utworzenia kuli o różnej wielkości. W zależności od tego, co jest użyte do jej stworzenia, wielkość decyduje o sile uderzenia, która może spowodować zniszczenia na szeroką skalę. *'Matka Ziemia: Tarcza Golema:' Jet wykorzystuje ziemie z różnych źródeł i tworzy z niej jeden duży, posąg przypominający bestie, który powstaje przed nim. Proces ten jest zaskakująco szybki, a sam Jet mówi o tym, że jest najsilniejszą obroną jaką może stworzyć z ziemi. Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Moc ta jest bardzo potężna. Jednakże, póki co, Jet może ją wywołać tylko gdy zje przedmiot z niewiarygodną mocą. Wyczulone Zmysły: Jet, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Szermierka: Do walki wręcz, Jet używa katany. Ciekawostki *Postać wymyślona przez Użytkownik:Patryqq4. Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail